A large variety of canister sets and food storage containers are utilized for storing a wide variety of food items and products, such as dry, granular material like flour, sugar, salt, etc., or pasta products, grains, nuts or rice, or a variety of other foods such as cole slaw, egg salad, potato salad, leftovers, etc.
One problem with all of these containers is storage space and the lack of or difficulty in accessibility of the container once it is put in that storage space. Whether the storage space be in the refrigerator or on a pantry shelf, such space is generally characterized by being deeper from the front to the rear than an individual canister or container, which makes the container stored in the rear inaccessible without removing the front ones first or if they are all arranged rectilinearly in a single row along the front of the shelf, then rear space is bound to be sacrificed.
Also, space is often wasted between the tops of the various containers and the bottom of the next upper shelf in the storage space. The prior containers do not readily stack in ways for efficiently utilizing available space.
Often the user is required to cover and attempt to seal prior containers with aluminum foil or with a clinging-type of plastic or film or to attempt to use screw-on covers which later jam or stick, becoming difficult to re-open. Alternatively, the prior covers are loose fitting or do not provide a tight seal.